A Broken Road Called Dream
by Daughter of the Damned
Summary: A look at what happened in Sailor Cosmos' time, in Pluto's perspective, with little *twists* here and there. Simple One Shot


Disclaimer: *stands lawyers in a row and starts blowing them up one by one* Lawyers go BOOM! 

**A Broken Road Called Dream**   
  


She leaned down to the small basket beside her to pick up a piece of blue cloth. It had been over a hundred years since she had sat down at her beloved sewing machine to just relax and reflect. Smiling, she placed the scrap under the needle and began pumping the machine, watching the needle thrash through the material. Suddenly, she stopped, surprising herself for doing so. When she saw what she was starting to sew, she grew nostalgic at the budding pleat. "Ami-chan..." she whispered. It was no coincidence that she was drawn to this color. Over the years she had made few friends and many enemies, but Ami was one of her favorites. They were both distant and alone, prisoners of their own gifts and curses. Then, she came into their lives, the diamond in their rough, the warm sun to their cold moon. Usagi drew them in and tied them up in a weave of sisterhood they had so longed for. Both she and Ami were like two peas in a pod as far as she was concerned.....then she died......they all died..... 

Setsuna bit her lip as she removed the blue material from her machine and reached for another. It was a deep purple this time. She choked back a cry and tossed the cloth onto the floor as if it were poison, trying to keep back the memories. It was in vain as the name seeped through her brain, 'Hotaru'. It was almost like a blinding light as her mind recessed back through time. 

*Flashback* 

"Pluto! You have to go back to the Time Gates! The enemy will be invading in there soon for sure!" Sailor Mercury yelled to her, ignoring the massive gash etched into her leg. "I can't! I won't leave you all here to die!" Pluto shouted back, observing the large demons heading their way, promising more pain. The other soldiers were barely holding on to consciousness as they were continually barraged with vigor by the youma of Beryl. "Pluto, I'm ordering you to go back to your post! Do it quickly!" Serenity commanded, staring at her with those blue eyes of hers. Pluto took a step back. "I-I can't Serenity-sama!" she said, firmly standing her ground. "I'm not giving you a choice!" her queen screamed back, before using her dying power to send her back to the Time Gates. "No!!!!! Serenity!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, watching from afar the destruction of her home, the Moon Kingdom. 

********** 

"Setsuna-mama! Look what I made!", baby Hotaru smiled as she showed Setsuna the picture she drew. Setsuna's eyes widened. It was a portrait of Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity in all their glory, so acutely drawn to the very last curl of hair. The green haired woman took a deep breath to calm her racing thoughts, to stop the memories. Hotaru looked up at her, her smile slowly being replaced with a concerned frown. "Setsuna-mama, what's wrong? Is it bad?" she asked, leaning forward to grip Setsuna's leg. "No, no, it's very good Hotaru. We'll go put it up on the refrigerator for Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa to see it." she said as she turned to the kitchen. "Setsuna-mama....why are you crying?" Setsuna stood confused for a moment before reaching up tentatively to her cheek to feel the moisture there. Hotaru started whimpering. "I'm sorry Setsuna-mama! I didn't mean to make you cry!" the little girl flung into her arms, making her drop the picture. Setsuna just held her as she watched the picture flutter to the ground. 

**********   
Pluto turned around to immediately see Sailor Jupiter shocked with her own attack. They were engaged in the final battle between Chaos and Serenity."Jupiter!" she ran over to protect the fallen senshi. "Thank you Pluto." Jupiter muttered shakily as she stood up slowly. Pluto nodded her head as she warded off the youma that threatened to steal everything she held dear. She knocked one out of her way with her staff and searched for Serenity and Small Lady. "Small Lady!!!" she shouted, hoping to get a response. None came as she obliterated ten youma with her attack. A scream made her whip her head around and she let out a sob to see Sailor Mars descend slowly to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Rei!" she whispered fiercely as she fell to her knees at the fire goddess's side. "Setsuna.....I'm sorry..."she spoke in a soft voice, so different from the one she used in life, as she closed her eyes. Pluto gripped her fists and forcefully shut her eyes to contain the seeping tears of mourning. Suddenly, Serenity appeared before her in a tattered vision of holiness. A fallen angel. "Pluto, I need you to go the Time gates and guard it from intruders!" she ordered, breathing heavily from the taxing Silver Crystal. "No, I'm not leaving you again!" Pluto cried, staggering up from Mars' side. "Pluto! I'm commanding you to go now! This is not a request!" Serenity's eyes penetrated into her soul.....'Just like her mother' Pluto thought. "No! I left you once and I'm never doing it again dammit! No more!!" she screamed. Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Unless you go to that post right now, the whole damn planet will die! Go now!!!!" Serenity cried as she waved her hand to deposit Pluto back at her station. "Serenity!!!!!!!!!! Please don't do this to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not again!!!!! Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed again, this time, there was no one left to hear her, as they all fell one by one. 

********** 

*End Flashback* 

Setsuna came back into the present and suddenly took notice on how intricate the cracks in her sewing machine were, how aged. It had been many years since she had called upon its services and it had survived a war or two. Of course, nobody really bought anything these days, if they are alive and conscious to even realize it. She looked out to the window and saw the rain beat the worn glass of her old apartment, endlessly bleak in every direction. Setsuna closed her eyes and saw the truth of it. It was an outward manifestation of tears beating into her worn soul, hopelessness had permeated her every fiber. 

She opened them back up and witnessed an ephemeral sunshine reflect on a pair of golden buns as the smell of grass entered her nostrils, before twin turquoise eyes blinked up at her. "Usagi-hime..." she whispered, taking in the sight of her young princess in her old Juuban Highschool uniform, smiling and laughing like old times. A ghostly hand reached out to her. "Come on Setsuna! Everybody's waiting!" she giggled before disappearing completely. And with it, Setsuna realized what she was doing. She had been doing it ever since her hope, her dream, had died. 'My dream was to love and protect Usagi-hime forever....and now it's gone. I feel.....I feel like I'm walking down a broken road....I don't know what it's called anymore, and I've been walking for so long.' she thought, staring off into the vast nothingness of her life. Ever since Serenity-sama died, her powers were taken from her. Her princess had forsaken her in death, and with her went all her life. Setsuna blinked hard for a moment as she finally understood what road she was doomed to walk for eternity. 

She was walking down a broken road called Dream.   
  
****************************************   
  



End file.
